


Inevitable

by Junebug_979



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Rosalie and Bella have to wait for the rain to stop. What will they do in the meantime?
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 54





	Inevitable

Bella's hair was plastered to her skull, somehow still appearing untangled and soft.

If anyone was to stop and look at her, if they were around, they would be struck by how beautiful she was, even drenched from head to toe.

Roaslie looked down to the beautiful girl in her arms, the most important person in her world; Bella Swan, her mate. She was astounded when Bella walked into the cafeteria that one cloudy Teusday.

She felt her soul click into place. Heard it whisper; ' _oh, there you are.'_

Sure she tried to fight it, the bond, not wanting to doom an innocent girl to this kind of future. Not wanting to take away the chance of a _normal_ happy human life, with lots of kids and grandkids.

But it was _inevitable_.

They were and always will be; Rose and Bella, forever more.

Meanwhile; they were waiting for the rain to stop under a tree. Rose had taken her sight seeing for the day. Kind of like a hike and a picnic rolled into one.

She didn't know it would start raining. Alice hadn't said anything that morning. She hoped Bella wouldn't get sick, being out in this cold weather. 

"How much longer do you think this rain will last?" Bella asked, shivering.

"I'm not sure, my love. I'm sorry I can't do anything to help. Unless you would want me to _run_ you home?" 

Bella looked at her, startled. "Holy crow, Rose! We could have been in a warm bed a long time ago. Why didn't you suggest that _earlier?!_ " 

"I'm _sorry._ It's just, I know how you feel about our super speed." The blond haired vampire stated softly.

"Well I'd rather endure a little motion sickness than freeze to death." Bella said sullenly.

Rose nodded. "Alright, then. C'mere." Roaslie motioned her hand for Bella to take and get in her arms bridal style.

Bella hesitated a moment before grabbing her girlfriends hand and jumping into her arms. Bella got situatited a minute and than said. "I'm ready. But wait a sec." Bella stopped her by putting a hand on her chest.

Roaslie grunted. "What?"

"Let's kiss in the rain." She smirked impishly and leaned up in Rose's personal space–she was the only one, outside of the Cullen's, who got to do that without getting their ear talked off–and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's.

Rose gasped and smiled into the kiss, feeling the rain drizzle down her cheecks, it felt different than when they usually would kiss. She tightened her grip on Bella, but not too much as not to hurt her.

They seperated with a _smack_ and Rose leaned her forehead onto Bella's.

"I love you." Bella murmured into Rose's mouth.

"I love you too, baby. Now let's get you home before you get sick."

**Author's Note:**

> My second Rosella fic!


End file.
